Conventionally, a portable information processing device has been used which has a display part supported so that it can open/close on a computer body having a keyboard including a plurality of operation keys arranged thereon. Some of such conventional portable information processing devices have a stereo microphone provided on the display part.
With respect to the portable information processing device which has the display part supported so that it can open/close on the computer body, for example, if the display part is rotatable on the computer body, the display screen of the display part can be used whether it faces forward or backward. However, if the left and right channels of the stereo microphone are set to be constant, for the user, the left and right channels are inverted depending on the direction of use and the user may feel uncomfortable.